


A Hero Sandwich

by Kalta79



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalta79/pseuds/Kalta79
Summary: Or it would be, if you considered the Turks heroes...Elena finds out why Tseng has been so reluctant to return her advances





	1. Chapter 1

-Tseng stepped into his shower, adjusting the temperature of the water and reaching for his soap when someone handed it to him.

“You look pretty clean to me.” A familiar voice said.

Tseng turned around and Rufus’ mouth covered his. The soap slipped from his fingers and steam escaped from the shower to fill the whole room as Rufus ran his hands over Tseng‘s solid body.

“It’s a shame Elena doesn’t know why she’s getting nowhere with you.” Rufus said at just the right moment, too late to stop Tseng‘s climax, but not too late to spoil his pleasure from it.

As they dried each other off, Tseng thought about Elena. He had on occasion thought about responding to her advances, but Rufus was quite possessive, and he deemed it best to keep things status quo. But since he seemed to be in a good mood, maybe this would be a good time to make a suggestion.

“Sir, about Elena…” Tseng said as Rufus started to leave.

Rufus listened impassively to Tseng’s idea. “If you want. Just remember, I found you first.” He left, slamming the door behind him.

***

Two days later, Tseng opened his door to Elena. She was rather surprised to find him half naked already, but she shrugged it off. She had waited too damned long for Tseng to let her fantasy of how it would be ruin things now. He led her to the bedroom, undressing her on the way. They walked into his bedroom and she was confused as to why he suddenly just stopped and stood by his bed, when she felt arms around her waist and lips on her neck.

“Anyone who wants Tseng has to go through me first.” A familiar voice said.

Elena froze in shock for a moment, and then she and Rufus were on the bed, his mouth on hers as he thrust into her. Her body reluctantly responded, but he was done before she had climaxed, then Tseng mounted her and finished the job. They seemed to have their timing down so pat, Elena wondered how many times they had done this before. Is this why Tseng had never responded to her before? Elena’s thoughts wandered as she watched Rufus and Tseng play with each other. She felt superfluous and was considering leaving when they suddenly reached out and pulled her to them.

Elena’s body was soon overwhelmed, with Rufus and Tseng taking her from both sides. She didn’t know who to focus on, if she kissed Tseng, Rufus would fondle her breasts. If she caressed Rufus, Tseng would kiss her neck and run his hands over her buttocks. She felt that they were using her to get to each other, as she tried to cope with the extreme sensations she was experiencing. She thought she cried out multiple times, but she wasn't sure. Finally, they mercifully stopped and she collapsed with exhaustion.

 

***

Rufus and Tseng lay in each other’s arms, watching Elena sleep.

“I think this might be one of your better ideas. She was one of the most effective additions we’ve ever had.” Rufus paused a moment. “It would be to your benefit if she joined us…see that she does.” He fondled Tseng briefly and then left.

When she woke up, Tseng kissed her. “We like you. Rufus wants an answer in 24 hours if you'd be interested in more of this.”

Elena was still trying to recover and she was confused by it all when she felt Tseng's mouth on her breast. _How much did she really want him?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena makes her decision.

When Elena woke up, Tseng was lying next to her, looking expectantly at her, and she realized it was time for her answer. Elena sighed. Not only had she waited too damn long for him, she hadn’t missed the subtle undertones that if she left now, she would be considered a failure and that was unacceptable to her. Tseng started to smile hesitantly, and Elena nodded, pulling him to her. As he covered her mouth with his, Elena felt Rufus behind her as she had expected. She was better prepared for her body to be overwhelmed and started to brace herself.

“No, Elena.” Tseng whispered into her ear.

Startled, she opened her eyes and looked into his, confused by the warning glint in them.

“Don’t fight us. Relax and let us take care of you.” he ordered her. 

Unsure now by his sudden attitude change, she resorted to the long established habit of following his commands. Tseng started kissing the right side of her neck, and Rufus started kissing the left side. She closed her eyes again as she felt them intensify their efforts with her body when they felt her submit. Elena reveled in the realization that not only was she in the arms of the man she had wanted for so long, she was also in the arms of the most powerful man in the world at the same time, and they were fucking her brains out. There was hardly any part left on her that wasn’t being kissed, penetrated, or fondled. Elena felt sure she was going to explode as she cried out. She didn’t know they could have exceeded what they did the first time to her body, but they had.

When they let her collapse this time, they noticed her smiling in her sleep as they watched her.

“How long do you think she’ll last?” Rufus asked Tseng.

“Hard to say. She might surprise _us_.” Tseng replied nonchalantly, though he felt she was motivated enough to make it work. At least he hoped she was.

“Just so long as it’s us she surprises.” Rufus said testily.

“Always.” Tseng firmly stated.

Rufus let himself be mollified by Tseng’s unequivocal declaration. He preferred to let it be thought that it was jealousy and his need for power that made him so possessive of Tseng, rather than a chilling fear of losing the only person who made him feel what he had never felt before… _safe_.

“Next time, we’ll start teaching her the variants.” Rufus said, and Tseng nodded in agreement. The memories of those variants aroused them both, and it was some time before they sated themselves as Elena slept on.

***

Elena was surprised to wake up in her own apartment. She was disoriented for a moment, then she spotted a card propped up on her nightstand. Opening it, she read the brief note inside. _We’ll be in touch Enjoy your day off_. She recognized Tseng’s handwriting instantly. She hoped it wouldn’t be too long before the next time. Her body was still singing.


End file.
